Second Chances
by 1n3v3rycr0wd
Summary: Booth moved on with Hannah and Brennan with a broken heart decides to move on too, away from DC. Years later Brennan's daughter and Booth's son meet and fall in love.  Will there relationship give Booth and Brennan their second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own bones. If it seems familiar, chances are it's not mine!**

**Prologue-**

"Do you really expect me to just let you leave like this, Brennan? Without any explanation?" Angela Montenegro stood with her arms folded across her chest staring, dumbfounded, her best friend. "I mean, I know you love to run away when you feel your feelings are starting to become too strong for you, but to resign from the Jeffersonian? Bren, sweetie, that's not you." Angela placed a hand on Brennan's arm, attempting to reassure the woman that was standing in front of her, almost in tears.

"Ange," Brennan choked out, "you don't understand. I-"

"What don't I understand?" Angela asked in an authoritative yet gentle tone. "Explain to me why my best friend is abandoning her life, her job… her family! Try to explain that to me."

Brennan's eyes widened at Angela's raised voice. She opened her mouth to try to explain everything to her, but found that the words were not forming. She began to tremble, and a unwanted tear began to streak down her face.

Angela saw her friend crumbling in front of her and quickly enveloped her in her arms. "Sweetie, please tell me what happened. What's the matter?"

Brennan fell into her friends embrace and felt her walls that she so carefully built up for moment just like this come crashing down. She began to sob, and only faintly realized that Angela was soothing her by rubbing reassuring circles along her back. Finally she was able to choke out one word, "Booth."

Angela pulled away from Brennan and looked her in the eyes. "What about Booth?" Brennan shook her head and tried to turn away from Angela's caring eyes, but Angela stopped her and forced her to look straight into her eyes. "Please tell me Sweetie," Angela implored. "I won't be able to kick his ass if I don't know what happened."

"I love him," Brennan admitted softly, closing her eyes to try and stop the tears that once again were threatening to fall.

Angela pulled her back in for a reassuring hug. "I have known that for a long time. A lot of people have known that for a long time. It's good that you are finally willing to admit it. I am sure if you told Booth he will-"

Brennan put her hand up to stop Angela from saying the words that she knew were not true. "I already did tell him," Brennan admitted.

Angela looked at her, fury beginning to spread through her eyes, "And what did he say," Angela said through gritted teeth, hoping that the answer was not anything like she had in her mind. But judging from the way Brennan was reacting, she knew it isn't likely.

"He said that Hannah is not a consolation prize, and he loves her," Brennan stated in her tone that showed she was trying to distance herself from the situation, even though in this case there was no way she could possibly distance herself if she tried.

"That son of a bitch!" Angela muttered, growing more angry by the second at the man that was supposed to fall in love with her best friend, make a bunch of babies, and settle her down and live happily ever after. That plan is starting to look a little grim. "I swear, when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that he'd never been born."

"Angela, stop that!" Brennan scolded.

"Why?" Angela asked, confused, "why do you want me to stop when he hurt you?"

Brennan let out a deep sigh. She felt bad for never telling Angela about how she turned Booth down, but she couldn't bear to live through that again knowing that that night is the biggest regret of her life. But now, since Angela knew half of it, she might as well know the whole thing. "Because," Brennan said, her words coming out much shakier than she would have liked, "I turned him down first."

At Brennan's words, Angela's eyes softened, "what do you mean Sweetie, What happened?"

Brennan looked into Angela's eyes with a sad expression on her face. "About a year ago, Booth and I went to correct Sweets on the book he was writing. He thought our first case was the Cleo Eller case, but it was in fact-"

"Jemma Harrington," Angela interrupted, I remember.

Brennan nodded and continued, "we told Sweets the story of that first case, and when we were leaving Booth said that he wanted to give us a shot. I was too scared to say yes; scared that I would hurt him, so I told him no. He told me he would love me for 30, or 40, or 50 years, and then in the next breath told me he had to move on."

"That asshole!" Angela exclaimed, "Sweetie, that explains so much, but why are you leaving now. Me, Hodgins, Cam, your dad; we can all help you through this; you don't need to run away."

Brennan shook her head, "no! I do have to run away, because if I don't I will always be reminded of that mistake I made; I will always remember that Booth could have been mine. You know him and Hannah are engaged, don't you? 

Angela's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "what? That can't be true!"

"It is," Brennan insisted, "he told me earlier this evening. He asked, she said yes, they are both very happy. I can't take it Angela! I can't watch him with her and not feel miserable. Leaving is the only thing I can think of doing that won't make me miserable every time I breath."

Angela nodded. She understood where Brennan was coming from, she really did. "You aren't going to be gone forever, are you?" Angela said in a weak voice, already knowing the answer. If Booth married Hannah, Brennan would never come back; she wouldn't be able to bear that sort of pain.

"I don't know," Brennan honestly admitted, "I- I really don't know." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes once again.

Angela was filled with sympathy and once again gave her friend a huge hug. "Oh Sweetie, everything will be ok, I promise."

"You understand, don't you Ange," Brennan asked, her voice almost pleading, "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were mad at me for leaving."

Angela sighed. As much as she wanted to say no, say that she would never be able to understand her leaving, she couldn't. She couldn't bear the thought of her best friend being miserable. Instead she replied, "I understand." Brennan was about to give her gratitude when Angela stopped her and said, "I will understand on one condition- you must not shut me out of your life. You have to promise to call me at least three times a week" she over-emphasized the words at least, "and either you have to visit me, or I visit you at least once every other month. These are the only conditions I have, and if you can't deal with them, I will not give you my blessing to leave." Angela placed her hands on her slight baby bump, "besides, this little baby needs to know his godmother- I won't have it any other way."

Brennan sighed. She knew she would not be able to talk Angela out of those conditions so she reluctantly agreed, "fine Angela, I can accept your compromise."

Angela smiled, satisfied that Brennan agreed, not too happy of the circumstances surrounding the agreement, but she was determined to remain cheerful on behalf of her friend. "Come on Sweetie, I will help you pack."

Later that night Cam sat in her office, looking up from her paper work as Angela approached. "Did you talk some sense in her?" Cam asked, hoping that the best forensic anthropologist in the world, and her friend, wasn't leaving her team.

Angela sadly shook her head, "no, she boarded a plane already."

"To where?" Cam asked.

"I don't know," Angela honestly answered, "she is stopping at a layover in Cincinnati, Ohio, and then she is going to pick a place from there. She promised she would call when she found out where she was going."

Cam sighed in defeat, "I thought you would be able to talk some sense into her," Cam admitted.

Angela nodded, "I thought so too, but she told me something… and I really have no choice but to respect her wishes."

Cam squinted at the artist and asked, "may I ask why she decided to leave us all again?"

Angela sighed. She didn't want to ruin her best friend's trust by spilling her secret, but she also felt Cam had a right to know. Instead of telling the whole story she settled for telling her, "Booth broke her heart, and she couldn't live with that pain any longer. Can you blame her?"

Instead of being angry like Angela had suspected, Cam muttered under her breath, "Seeley Booth you bastard!"

Seeley Booth was just about to sit down to a nice, romantic dinner with his new fiancé when he heard the sound of his phone beeping. Sighing because he knew him and Bones probably had another case; he picked up his phone and read the message. Instead of it being from Hacker letting him know of the whereabouts of a body it was a simple message from Cam:

Seeley Booth! I warned you not to crack that shell

unless you were sure about your feelings. Now she's

gone!

Booth didn't need any explanation; he knew exactly what Cam was talking about.

**I don't know if many people like this idea, but it has been floating around my head for the past few months, and I finally decided to put my ideas to paper. I really appreciate reviews, and I would love to hear ideas you have for this story. Hopefully enough people will like my idea to convince me to continue. I am excited for this journey, but I need some followers too **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I still, unfortunately, do not own Bones. **

_Brennan sat on the airplane, staring intently out the window. The flight to Cincinnati would only take a little over an hour, but it would get her just far enough away from DC for her to be able to breathe better; for her heart not to ache as much as it did now. She never truly believed that a person's heart could actually break; until she saw Booth making out with Hannah for the first time in the diner… their diner. Now she could attest to the fact that hearts really can break._

_ The fasten seatbelt sign lit up, and the captain's voice filled the plane with directions, flight time, altitude, etc. Seeing as her hasty exit was so last minute, she was not able to get a seat in first class, she had to deal with business class. Suddenly, Brennan felt someone slide into the seat next to her and she turned to see who her flying companion for the next hour or so would be._

_ A nice looking man was accompanying the seat next to hers; wide frame, tan skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. The man must have noticed that the woman next to him was "checking him out" so he gave a sly grin and said in a deep voice, "hey."_

_ Brennan quickly shied her eyes away from him and muttered a barely audible, "hey." She quickly turned her attention back to the window she was previously looking out of. The last thing she needed right now was an admittedly handsome man flirting with her. Granted, this man's company would make her forget about Booth, but it just didn't feel right._

_ "Ok," the man said with a chuckle, "I will be right over here if you decide sometime during the flight that you need someone to talk to."_

_ Brennan ignored the man and settled into her seat and got comfortable with a book that she intended on reading until they landed in Cincinnati. Before long she was jostled away from her book by turbulence. She must have been so absorbed in her book that she didn't even realize that they were in the air. The man sitting next to her was grinning at her. "I see you are back in the real world," he said with humor in his voice, "you enjoying your book?"_

_ "yes very much," Brennan answered politely, and then turned to go back to her book. But before she could, the man reached over and snapped it closed and took it from her. Brennan turned to him in anger and said through gritted teeth, "what is that for?"_

_ The man shrugged, "I just want to talk to you," he flashed her a grin, "is that ok… just for a little bit?"_

_ Brennan sighed, "what do you want to talk about?"_

_ The man shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to talk about."_

_ Brennan rolled her eyes in frustration, "what do you want?"_

_ "I just wanted to talk to you. You seem a little under the weather. I just wanted to let you know that if you want, I am here to talk."_

_ "I don't know what that means," Brennan said, furrowing her eyebrows._

_ "It means that I think you look sad, and I will listen if you want to talk."_

_ Brennan was about to turn away, but soon found herself spilling her whole story to this mysterious man that she had just met._

_ "So you love him?" the man asked once she was finished with her story._

_ "I'm trying not to," Brennan replied honestly, "it hurts too much to love him."_

_ "I can help you with that," the man said half jokingly, "I guarantee you I can make you forget about that man."_

_ Brennan laughed, "I don't even know your name!"_

_ "Tyler," the man said raising her eyebrows seductively at her._

**20 years later**

"Do you have everything you need? Computer? Books? Camera? Phone?" Brennan said frantically, attempting to keep her mind off the inevitable.

"Baby," Tyler said, placing his hands on Brennan's shoulders and massaging them gently, "relax. Everything is fine. She is ready for this… we are ready for this!"

"Our baby is going to college," Brennan stated with a sigh.

"Makes you feel old, huh," Tyler said with a smile.

Just then two boys ran out the front door of the house screaming bloody murder. "Not near as bad as those two," Brennan admitted.

"Maddox, Nelson," Tyler screamed at his twin twelve year olds, "get in the van, we are about ready to take Kylee to college."

"Daddy," Kylee looked up at him with pleading eyes, "do they have to come?"

"Yes," Tyler said matter of factly, "your mother and I can't trust them by themselves; they would probably burn the house down… literally."

Kylee rolled her eyes and grinned, "You're probably right."

"You know I always am," Tyler answered throwing the last bag in the back of the van, "Ok everybody, load 'em up."

"Shotgun!" Nelson yelled running to the back doors of the van and settling in one of the middle seats.

"shotgun!" Maddox mimicked his twin taking the other middle seat.

"You do realize that that phrase only applies to the passenger seat, right?" Kylee tried to explain to her brothers.

"Nuh-uh," Nelson argued.

"Uh-huh," Kylee argued right back.

Brennan situated herself in the front seat and turned to Tyler, "are you sure she's ready?"

Tyler laughed, "more than ready. Maybe we'll actually have some peace with her gone."

Brennan raised her eyebrows and looked back to her two sons, "I guess you can always dream big!"

Two hours later the family pulled into the parking lot in front of Kylee's dorm at The Ohio State University. "We're here!" Kylee yelled, jumping out of the van and running to the students who were standing outside of the dorm waiting to welcome the incoming freshman.

"I guess it's time," Brennan said softly as she watched her baby girl interact with the upper classmen.

Tyler smiled, "yeah, it's time. I'm almost scared to wake up the boys; they will probably be really wild after this nap."

"Oh come on," came a voice from behind the pair, "I have been looking forward to seeing my two favorite nephews."

At the sound of the voice, the two sleeping boys awoke and squealed in joy, "Aunt Angela!" They both jumped out of the van and gave the awaiting woman a huge hug.

"Hey boys," Angela greeted, planting a kiss on each of their foreheads, which they both wiped off a few seconds later.

"Did uncle Jack come with you?" Maddox asked eagerly.

Angela nodded and pointed over to where her husband was standing, "over there." The two boys too off towards the "bug guy" as Angela turned and enveloped her friend in a huge hug. "How's it been going Sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Good," Brennan responded, hugging Angela back just as tightly. "I can't believe Kylee is going to college already."

"Me neither," Angela agreed, "it seems just like yesterday you were telling me you were pregnant."

"I know!" Brennan agreed.

Angela stepped away from Brennan's embrace, and turned to Tyler, "hey Tyler, how are you?"

"Pretty good Ange," Tyler responded, giving her a quick hug, "I will say I am a little surprised to see you and jack here."

"Oh," Angela dismissed with a wave of her hand, "you really think I would miss this? This is a huge day in her life. We wouldn't miss it for the world." She took a step back and began looking around, "where is Kylee anyways?"

Tyler pointed towards his daughter, but it made no difference, the girl had already spotted Angela and began running towards her, "Aunt Angela!" Kylee squealed wrapping her arms around her favorite "aunt". "What are you doing here?"

"To see you," Angela replied, "why else would we be here?"

**On the other side of campus**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Hannah Booth asked her son. "You are an awfully long way from home. I would understand if you decide you want to come back to DC."

"Mom," Nate said in a gentle tone, "it's a little late to change my mind now, don't you think?"

"It's never too late baby," Hannah insisted.

Nate sighed and turned towards his father, "she'll be fine, right dad?"

Booth nodded, "don't worry about it son, I'll take care of her."

Nate nodded and enveloped his mother in a huge hug, "I love you mom," he told her, "I promise I'll be ok."

Hannah gripped her son tightly, "promise to call every day!" she demanded.

Nate sighed, "I promise."

"Good," Hannah said with a sniffle.

Nate turned to his dad who patted him proudly on the shoulder, "I'm so proud of you son," Booth said, "I knew you will do great."

"Thanks dad," Nate said with a smile.

Booth squeezed his shoulder, attempting to fight back the emotions that were running through his body. "Well we have to go," he said, "Angela and Jack went to explore campus. Do you want to go to dinner with us?"

"Nah," Nate said, "I want to meet the people in my dorm."

"Sound's good," Booth said, and Hannah gave him one last big hug. "See you later."

"Bye guys," Nate said waving as his parents walked out of the building to go and find the other couple who drove down with them from DC to see him off.

**So five things… 1) I'm sorry if the end seems a bit rushed… but it's 1 in the morning and I want to go to bed. 2) Don't expect updates every day. I am a college student, therefore I do have to study… but I had a bit of a break tonight. 3) I intend to set the chapters up kind of like this; the beginning be a flashback to how Brennan settles with her life, then go to Kylee and/or Nate, and possibly have a bit of Brennan and her family and/or Booth and his family. 4) I chose Ohio State because that is where I go to school, and I feel like I would be better writing about some place I actually know! And 5) I love reviews **


End file.
